Total Drama Fairytales
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: A collection of beloved children stories with a twist.
1. The 12 Dancing Princesses

"It's Story Time, with Uncle Chris.

Once upon a time, there were 12 dancing princesses"

"Ohmygosh, there's like 12 of us girls!" Lindsay squealed.  
"No you dummy, there's only 11 girls!" Courtney snapped.  
"Lindsay, that means we're sisters!" Beth smiled, and the two squealed.

Chris coughed.

"CAN I FINISH MY STORY? ... ... ... thankyou. There was the strongest princess, Princess Chef" Lindsay giggled like a child and the rest looked at her annoyed, "there was the competitive Courtney, the dancer, LeShawna-"  
"LeShakingit!"  
"-the most beautiful Lindsay, the athletic Bridgette, the bitchy Heather, The angry Eva, the Crazy Izzy, the kind-hearted DJ, the twins Katie and Sadie-"  
"Ohh I'm not there" Beth whinned. Courtney and LeShawna sighed.  
"He's only mentioned 11 so far Girl"  
"Ooh" Beth looked up to Chris's impatient pout.  
"Look, if you keep INTEREUPTING I'm not going to read out this story!" Chris huffed, and all the girls turned to look at Beth.  
"Ok, I'll shut-up"  
"And lastly, interrupting Princess Beth.

Now these 12 princesses were watched all day and night by their producers- I mean Father, who would send them to their bunk beds each night, with a new pair of shoes, and in the morning would find them in bed, still asleep with worn-out shoes. The produ-father even locked the door each night so they couldn't escape. But each morning, they'd sleep in _way_ too late. So their father called in the help from any noble- any man. Firstly, Knight Trent and Knight-"

"Oooh what' going on?" Justin asked, and Tyler, Justin, Cody, DJ and Chef sat down. Duncan and Harold aso saw the small group and joined in.  
"Yeh, Dweeb and I were wondering what you're all up to. What's the secret plan?" Duncan asked, and Chris threw the fairy tale book at Duncan.

"That's IT! I'M NOT GOING TO READ IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS! I HAVE BETTER WAYS TO WASTE MY TIME!"  
"Chill out Chris, it's cool" Duncan threw the book back onto Chris's lap and Chris gave him evils for a little while.

"So Knight Trent and the peasant-robber Duncan approached the castle and the King told them their reward would be to choose a princess to marry. They spent their day getting to know the princesses. Trent wrote a song and all the princesses danced to it, and Duncan-"  
"Snooped around their room for valuable information"  
"Oh. So your telling the story now are you?"  
"Ohmygosh, that's a great idea Kyle! We'll each _totally_ take it in turns to read out the story!" Lindsay smiled.

"Yeh!" "Let's do it!" they all replied, and Chris nodded, "Fine, I wanna see if you can come up with a better story then me. HA I doubt it!"

"Okay, so like then Duncan _totally_ finds the new shoes laid out, and is all like ohmygosh! Their not worn out! Then goes to tell Trent who's _totally_ too busy writing a song about the prettiest princess Lindsay"  
"Eugh! Lindsiot! That's sooo stupid! Duncan then walks around the castle and bumps into Princess Courtney and is over-whelmed by her beauty"  
"Not-er!" Lindsay replied.  
"Yeah!"  
"Not-er!"  
"Yeah!"  
"CHILL Ladies! Duncan then persways Courtney to tell them where they go at night-" Duncan carried on.  
"- so he can choose to marry the beautiful Courtney," Courtney added, "but she doesn't give in"  
"So he's clueless as where to go" Harold chipped in.  
"ooh ! I know this part of the story!" Beth offered.  
"Good, because THIS ISN'T GETTING ANYWHERE!" Chris waved his arms around.  
"So then, Trent and Duncan go to sleep, and Princess Beth offers them a drink, which sends them into a deep sleep. They wake up and the same as ever, there are worn out shoes! So"-  
"The king sends them away! And then, the brave, handsome and charming noble man-of-the-kingdom Cody comes along" Cody winked.  
"And so does the most handsome man, Justin" Justin smiles, and Beth nods quickly.

"And Justin and Cody set upon the task of-"  
"Wait, Tyler's not in this story yet guys!"  
"Ok, ok Lindsay, the-"  
"Best-" Tyler starts,  
"Most handsome!" Lindsay squeals, just as Justin goes to complain.  
"Athlete in the WORLD comes to help out too" Tyler finishes.  
"And my suga-baby Harold comes," LeShawna added, "and knows right away to accept no drink from some whiny princess"  
"Hey!" Beth cut in.  
"And then the guys all set about trying to win the fair princesses hearts and win the challenge themselves," Chef added, "all for the love of the beautiful Princess-"  
"Chris"  
"Lindsay!"  
"Courtney!"  
"Beth!"  
"LeShawna!" (Harold piped in the last one)  
"... Chef," Chef concluded, "and so, when the princesses shut the door to their bed chamber-"  
"Duncan totally picks the lock at their door-"  
"while Cody spies through the walls"  
"Hey guys, why don't they all work together?"  
"What?" they all asked Beth.  
"That could work," Cody said, and Tyler nodded, "we're all after different princesses"  
"True" the boys all nodded, and then turned to see the raised eyebrows of all the girls.

"So then the princesses sneak down a secret staircase"  
"No Lindsay! They use Princess Courtney's PDA which opens the carpet and then there's a-"  
"Slide" DJ nodded.  
"And then they find themselves in a beautiful-"  
"Camp site," Chris quickly added, and everyone moaned, "where the most HANDSOME prince of them all stayed, Prince Chris"  
"And they would-"  
"Do all Prince Chris's chores for him. He'd set cruel tasks like COOKING, CLEANING and testing that everying is SAFE" Chef meanly hinted, and Courtney and Lindsay pulled faces.  
"Not-er! It'd be like a giant mall. Or spa!"  
"Where they could ride horses!" Beth added,  
"And dance!" DJ smiled.  
"Basically do everything they like. So then Sir Cody, wait no, Lord Cody... or should it be- OW!- Yeh, your right, Sir Cody went through-"  
"Wait dude, I'm unlocking the door, surely I go through first"  
"Whatever Duncan, I'm the best sports man, I should just dive through the tunnel-thing"  
"Ok, so Tyler goes down first, falls flat on his face, then _I_ go down, then Cody, Trent and lastly Harold"  
"and they find themselves surrounded by beautiful-"  
"Escalators," – everyone turned to face Lindsay – "what? It's a mall duh!"  
"She's right, they have to have that walk up thing where they bring something back!" Beth nodded.

"Urmm okay. So us noble men bring back-"  
"Gwen's bra"  
"She's not a Princess" Duncan commented.  
"Lindsay's bandana?" Tyler suggested, and all the guys nodded.  
"And then they watch the beautiful princesses dance, then had to leave to give the clue to the King" Beth stated.  
"Who wasn't happy when he got woken up," Chef added in, "and demanded the little boys brought back two more items"  
"So the noble men go back the next night," Tyler smiled, "and this time, they get a carrot"  
"A carrot?"  
"Dude! Come on, why'd we bring back a _carrot?_"  
"Beth did say there's horses there," DJ nodded, "So Tyler bravely goes and _borrows_ a carrot, without being seen by the Princesses DJ and Beth... wait, I am a Princess right?"  
"Yeah! And Chef. We're all like sisters!" Lindsay nodded, and DJ smiled.  
"Mamma would be proud" he smiled, wiping away a tear and Chef slapped him on the back crying too.

"And then they give that to the king. Then what?" Courtney impatiently asked.  
"On the third night, Justin would find Izzy up to her usual crazy schemes, building something or other, so Harold would take some wires," Justin offered, "and when the King noticed Justin's beauty, he finally believed there stories"  
"Whose the king?" Lindsay asked.  
" Owen!" Tyler smiled, and everyone nodded.  
"Ohmygosh, we'd be like totally starving kids, he'd eat all our food! No wonder we like, run away"  
"Yeh!" DJ sadly shouted and Chef nodded ashamed.  
"Isn't that kinda wrong though? Izzy and Owen are dating!" Courtney threw out there.  
"Oh well, it's only a story. So then, once the king notices how brave each of the men are, and sees the ... mall... and Duncan's cleverness, he lets each of the dudes win their prize"  
"A MILLION DOLLARS!" Tyler, Cody, Justin, Duncan and Harold all shouted, woo-ed and high-fived.  
"a-hem?" Lindsay, LeShawna and Courtney looked annoyed.  
"And... of course..."  
"Scored the babes" Cody pointed and winked.  
"Who wins who?" Courtney and Lindsay held their heads high.

"I'd get Princess Lindsay" Tyler stated, and Chris, Chef and Cody looked at Tyler annoyed.  
"No, I'd get her!" Cody shouted.  
"Boys, Boys, Boys. It doesn't matter! Who has me?" Courtney asked, leaving Chris, Chef, Tyler and Cody to argue who deserves Lindsay, and Tyler wins due to Chef agreeing Tyler should be allowed her.  
"Urm," there was silence, and then Duncan laughed, "I'm joking princess! I would!"  
"HA! Like I'd take any of you dweebs anyway. I have TASTE" Courtney turned away, and Justin looked outrage.  
"Taste? I AM TASTE!" He screamed.  
"Justin would marry me!" Beth squeals, not that anyone was really listening. Justin backed away, but seemed happy someone wanted him.  
"I'd choose LeShawna, her and I are destined to be together-" Harold started.  
"Aww hun, don't start it" LeShawna finished, and Harold looked upset.

"And I think, that concludes our story for tonight. See, I told you your story would suck, wait till you hear mine tomorrow. Chris and the Three Producers. Get it? Insted of bears their- aww you guys suck"  
"Wait! Wait! I change my mind, the ending isn't over yet! I want Bridgette, I'll marry Bridgette!" Everyone turned around to scorn at Cody.


	2. Rapunzel

"Welcome to Story Time with Uncle Chris"

Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy, Tyler, Harold, and Geoff were sitting below the plush red chair that Chris sat on.

"Ooh Chip, is this going to be like the story we did the other night?" Lindsay asked, and Chris shook his head.

"No. This Time, I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Chris then smiled, and the others nodded, "AND FOR THE LAST TIME. IT'S CHRIS!" Lindsay backed away a little, more into Tyler's chest, who protectively put his arms around her.

"Once upon a time, there was-"  
"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy then laughed manically and Lindsay completed hid in Tyler's hoodie. Chris narrowed his eyes at Tyler and Bridgette backed into Geoff more too.  
"Urm, no. You interrupt one more time, and your leaving" Chris said simply, then looked back at the book, "Once upon a time there was a man and wife who so desperately wanted a child. Hah! Idiots, Anyway, _finally_ the mom fell pregnant and then she sent her husband, Geoff to go fetch some Cabbage from their neighbour Harold's garden. Bridgette, you like Cabbage right?"  
"It's-"  
"Good," Chris chuckled then turned the page, "and Geoff got caught in the... HA HA act... by Harold, their dam right weird neighbour... Harold, what did I say about interrupting? Anyway, Harold told them... wait this is too weird with Harold, we better change it to Izzy ... and so their... FINE! Izzy AND Harold but don't blame me if you end up in Jail dude, OK?!? ANYWAY, they told Geoff that in order to get the cabbage, they must give their neighbours their new-born baby. 'Whatever' Geoff agreed, thinking that they wouldn't keep through with what they said... Geoff, seriously dude, I don't care... so when the beautiful baby Lindsay was born, the wicked _neighbours_ came and took away the baby"

"Now, the beautiful baby grew into a beautiful lady, who had very long, glamorous hair... almost as perfect as mine... but her evil carers kept her locked in a small room, where she had nothing to do all day, but paint, watch my movies and sing all day. On her 18th birthday though, a handsome...ish... prince called Tyler came past the tower. Tyler heard this ... _wonderful_... voice and called out to the fair lady. Lindsay let down her blonde locks so the Prince could try to climb his way up her hair. After a _few_ attempts, the prince finally climbed up, and it was love at first sight. _Aww, how adorable_. So Tyler promised Lindsay he would return someday, soon, and that they could both escape the tower and marry and live in a castle somewhere else ... yes, Geoff, your part is over... or is it?... anyway, Tyler climbed back down again, and the two continued to meet in private until Harold and Izzy saw him leave her castle. They chopped off Lovely Lindsay hair... yes, ok Lindsay, only to the length it is now... but so Tyler couldn't climb up. Izzy attached them to her own locks, and Tyler climbed up to be pushed down and fall in the thorn bush, and scratch his eyes so he couldn't see, and they dumped Lindsay in some random forest, because _that's what you get for falling in love, or INTERRUPTING."_

"So then, Lindsay searched far and wide asking everything insight if it was Tyler. When she found him, he told her he couldn't see her beautiful face, but it sounded like the lady he'd fallen for. Lindsay then cried and blah blah, Tyler's sight came back and they lived almost happily ever after, reuniting her with Geoff and Bridgette, but she never got to meet Chris McClean, so she was never truly happy. The End. See, better then your story" he closed the book, and smiled his wide pearly smile.

"Urmm..." was all Lindsay could manage, and Izzy was now running around in the background, crying BOOM BOOM! Bridgette and Geoff were making out and Tyler was looking sacred at the thought of his eyes being scratched by a thorn bush.  
"It was alright," Harold said, "only I was married to Izzy. Not LeShawna"  
"I loved it" Lindsay smiled. And Chris smiled.  
"Tough break Harold, maybe next time!"


End file.
